


Ye

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Alphabet Game [25]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: DJQ's 2016 Fic A Week Challenge, Established Relationship, Gun Kink, M/M, Public Sex, mile-high club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The long awaited day is finally here. Aaron and Spencer get to go on their honeymoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : [Spencer's Flat](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1UUf95DRDlE1HvTdg79HbqgQ24RmSwmoisBtZAScz6ec/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
>  **Beta** : rivermoon1970

Even as they were boarding the plane, Spencer was glaring at Aaron. The noise cancelling earbuds were blocking the sound of the boarding call. Aaron would take that glare though. He had several surprises for the young man and just the first was where they were going. When he had been planning the honeymoon, figuring out the fact that they could go anywhere was daunting. Then Spencer had talked about Walmond. 

Getting onto Spencer's laptop to Skype the man wasn't hard. It wasn't password protected at all. Whatever joke or quip that the young man had been going to say to Spencer had died on his lips the moment he saw Aaron. 

"You are not Spencer." Walmond's very posh accent startled Aaron a little. Before he could recover, there was a blond man on the screen as well. "There is nothing wrong, James. Spencer hasn't been kidnapped. It's just his paramour."

Aaron had been shocked at that word but it made whoever James was smile. The man had kissed his cheek and then disappeared. 

"I want to talk to you about honeymooning in London." 

Walmond laughed at him and even James was heard in the background. 

That had been just days before the wedding. Walmond had taken care of booking the flights to and from, and even paid for their lodging. He had called it his gift, but Aaron wondered when he saw a picture online if it was even a place that was available for rent. 

All that was left to do was get Spencer onto the plane. Aaron rarely flew for pleasure anymore. So going through all the airport checks was a hassle. 

By the time they boarded, Aaron could tell that Spencer was ready to have the earbuds out. Meeting the captain was pleasurable as the woman had a very fine English accent. Spencer had been a little shocked at the accent. 

"My manifest says that you two are going on a honeymoon? England usually doesn't allow foreign officers to carry except in jaunts related to work."

"We were recently part of a take down of a man who sold weapons abroad. Our superiors are a little leary of us being unarmed in an area his people are in," Aaron supplied. Spencer was looking at him from the corner of his eye. 

"Then I hope you have a good honeymoon and enjoy London."

Aaron escorted Spencer to their seats. They had the back corner and Aaron had bought the seat next to them as well, so they were alone. 

"London? We are going to London?" Spencer asked. His voice barely above a whisper. "You were joking about Yale."

"Yes Spencer. I was joking about Yale. I would never think about colleges without talking to you first." Aaron had kept Spencer going for the past two weeks that they were going to New England so that Yale and Harvard and even MIT could be checked out. He knew that he'd pay for it, but it was worth it to surprise Spencer with the honeymoon. 

"Right now Jack wants to be a veterinarian. After Sir Wiggles and Curiosity got into it."

"I have never seen a kid crying stop two animals from fighting." Aaron remembered it well. Sir Wiggles had made Curiosity mad doing something, and wouldn't leave him alone, so Curiosity had attached him. Before either adult could get them apart, Jack broke down into tears. At the first sob, the cat had let go of Sir Wiggles, and both of them had loved on him. Neither left his side the rest of the day. Aaron wasn't sure that he understood it at all, but he was happy the fight had stopped.

"They love him and when he started to cry it set in their want to cuddle and so they did."

Aaron raised the arm between them as the seat belt sign turned off. Spencer cuddled into his side as soon as he did. They needed to try and get some sleep. Their flight would be landing in London in the early morning hours, and they had a breakfast scheduled with Walmond and James. 

Halfway through the flight, Aaron was waking up because something was off. The lights in the cabin were all down to try and get everyone to sleep. It wasn't until he felt hot air ghosting over his cock that he realized what had woke him up. Reaching down, Aaron tangled his hands in Spencer's hair. Aaron wanted to ask him what he was doing, but he was afraid that if he did, someone would realize. 

Hot, wet heat surrounded the head of Aaron's cock as nimble fingers trailer up and down the shaft. He clenched his teeth and tried not to thrust, but he wasn't able to. Spencer took his cock with a no issue, and Aaron thrust back in when he pulled out. He couldn't move much without the blanket that was over them rustling. 

Spencer's throat relaxed and on the next thrust, Aaron went back farther and found even tighter heat. Spencer hummed as he took him all the way down, his hand snaking from shaft to balls. Aaron spread his legs farther, understanding why his husband had wanted him to wear the loose fitting linen pants.

Aaron didn't even try and hold back his orgasm when it approached. He made sure that his mouth was clenched enough to where no sound would come out, and he tugged back on Spencer's hair, but the younger man didn't back off. Aaron came right down his throat. 

Spencer tucked him back into his pants before he nuzzled at his covered, soft cock. A small shuffling sound and then Spencer was standing. He passed by Aaron with a kiss to the top of his head. It was too dark to see anything more than just an outline, but he could tell the other man was walking weird. 

Ten minutes later, Spencer was back with a small sack in his hand. Aaron cocked an eyebrow at it.

"The wonders of paying off a steward with cash to slip a pair of pants and underwear in a bathroom. And to give warning if someone got up."

"You bribed a steward? He knew we were..." Aaron felt his cheeks start to really get hot. If the lights were on, he was sure that his cheeks would be flaming red. He was glad there were two stewards on the flight. He didn't know what he would do if there had been more. Knowing that the one would know what they had done was enough to send Aaron into a slight panic attack. He'd never done something like that in his life. Yet, Aaron would have done it again, because it had made Spencer happy, and hadn't hurt a single person. 

"You didn't even think about that when you woke up with my mouth on your cock," Spencer said and the smile was evident in his voice. "Now try and go back to sleep, we still have a few hours before we land."

Spencer curled into his side just like he had been before, and Aaron marveled at how quickly he was able to go to sleep. Aaron just pulled the blanket up farther around their bodies and turned his head towards him, willing himself to sleep. 

Aaron woke with a small grunt when he felt Spencer jerk in his sleep. He wrapped his arm around his husband and tried to settle him down.

"Aaron," Spencer chastised. 

Aaron opened his eyes all the way and saw that Spencer hadn't been asleep, the lights in the cabin were mostly up, and everyone around them was stirring as well. He let go of Spencer and started to buckle himself in. 

The landing was easy, and Aaron found that checking their guns through was no less frustrating in London than it was in the US. Still they had plenty of time to make it to breakfast with Walmond and James.

"You know, you and sneaky don't exactly mix, Aaron."

"Why?"

"Because you have been too silent the past few weeks. Like you had a secret that you wanted to tell. You were the same when Prentiss's death was faked. This time I knew what to look for."

"Well thank you for not pushing."

"This is to say that you aren't going to pay for making me think we were going to tour colleges on our honeymoon. Except I might make an exception for Oxford."

"Wherever you want to go is fine with me. I got us here, you have the lead now." Aaron was happy to hand their itinerary over because he was sure that his husband had a bucket list for London. 

"Oh!" Spencer said moments later as they reached the pick up area where families waited for arrivals. Aaron looked through the crowd, trying to spot what Spencer had seen. Then he saw a sign that read Hotchner-Reid. James was standing behind it a big smile on his face. Spencer started towards him a big smile on his face as well. Aaron was shocked when Spencer shook the man's hand. "Felix says hi by the way."

"Felix?" Aaron asked as he came up behind his husband. 

"Work acquaintance," James said. He reached his hand out for a shake and Aaron didn’t hesitate to take it.. The man was a lot more handsome in person and acted nothing like what Aaron thought he would so far. "Walmond is a little busy, but he will meet us at the restaurant as soon as possible. Your rental is already at the house you'll be staying at."

"Quit lying, James." Spencer sounded delighted while James looked uncomfortable. "He told me your tells. So what car did he think we needed to drive while in Merry Old London?"

"The Vanquish that he's been working on."

Aaron stopped walking not even realizing that he had been moving. He looked at Spencer and then at James. "Vanquish? As in an Aston Martin Vanquish?"

"Oh, that's right. Spencer has the money. Yes, Agent Hotchner. It's actually his car. I'm in town and we will be driving mine."

"Where are our bags?" Spencer asked.

"One of Walmond's little minions is taking it to the house along with the car. I'll drop you off there after breakfast."

Nothing else was said until they were in the car. Spencer took the front seat, his eyes wide as he looked around. The soft smile on James' face said that he was used to people like Spencer. Aaron hadn't been exactly sure how Spencer would take to going all the way to London. Aaron's own fears were leaving Jack behind, but he was safe with Jessica.

"You can call him Q if you want, James."

"Boffins are always too smart for their own good."

"Q?" Aaron asked.

"Short for Quartermaster. He's never liked his own name so he took to the nickname attached to his job with relish."

"I didn't think much of anything to do with his job until he called you 007 when he was very tired during a late night talk. I remembered a friend from the CIA mentioning a 007 and how you made his life hell once. He attached you to MI6 and it wasn't hard after that to peg Q as Q."

"Bloody profilers," James said with no heat to his voice. 

The restaurant they were taken to was lavish. Even on his first honeymoon, he and Haley never went to a place like it. Walmond showed up twenty minutes after they had been seated. He kissed James' cheek and called him a wanker before kissing both of Spencer's cheeks and shaking Aaron's hand. 

"You told me it was safer to kiss. I didn't figure yours or mine would care for me to kiss you on the mouth." The subtle growl from James told Walmond that he was right. A waiter set down a cup as well as a basket of leaves and a teapot. Then another cup was set in front of Spencer. A pot of coffee and two cups were set down in front of James and Aaron. 

"You are actually going to drink tea?" Aaron asked with a smile.

"I've been awake longer than you and have already had coffee."

"When did you have coffee?" Aaron tried to remember but the only time it was possible was when Aaron had gone back to sleep.

"The lovely steward brought me some after you went back to sleep."

"Back to sleep? Do tell." James grinned and Aaron couldn't help the heating up of his cheeks. Spencer grinned back at him and winked.

"You are as bad as James," Walmond chastised as he worked on adding the tea leaves to the pot before turning and looking at Spencer. "What are your plans for the holiday?"

"Aaron says we can do whatever I want." Spencer smiled at Aaron as he talked. Aaron saw the leer that appeared on James' face only to disappear seconds later as he subtly jerked like he'd been hurt. The discussion picked up on what Walmond thought that they should do, while James piped in with a few restaurant suggestions for their dinners. Spencer shifted closer to Aaron when the actual breakfast was laid in front of them. Aaron let him pick off the bacon from his plate and swap it with the sausage. The ham was slipped over to Aaron's plate next and half of his toast was taken. Aaron laughed at the look on Walmond's face. 

"I know exactly how long the two of you have been together." Walmond's eyes settled on where Spencer's hand was resting on top of the table just scant centimeters from where Aaron's was sitting. "Yet you both act like you have been together for years and years, not the months that you have been. Even with the history of your years of working together it doesn't explain this. My parents were never synched like you two are."

Spencer just laughed and took a sip of his tea. Aaron kept his words to himself and Walmond laughed. 

"If James doesn't go out on a mission in the next few days, we have reservations set up at Zuma for us on your second to last night in London." Walmond smiled at the waiter who brought over another pot of water. The man silently took the other away, barely interrupting their meal. Aaron listened as Walmond and Spencer discussed attractions in London and James chimed in. Spencer's hand came to rest on Aaron's knee, just resting there. The two started to talk about things that Aaron couldn't understand one word out of every four. 

"Q tells me that you used to be in SWAT. I can get you into MI6, and we can try out a new sniper rifle that Q made for me. If it doesn't make you hard after the first shot nothing will."

Aaron wasn't sure what to say to that comment and when he looked at his husband, Spencer wasn't looking at him or even listening. 

"Don't worry, Agent Hotchner, even Q doesn't know how to respond to me. I mean it though. I'm sure that Q will find something to entertain Spencer with either at home or at MI6."

"And how are you thinking that you'll get me in there?"

"Foreign relations. Don't worry, I'll get us both in."

XxXxXxX

Aaron adjusted himself again as he looked out the passenger side of the car, he wanted to curse the man driving, but knew that it was his own damn fault that he had a raging hard on. James had let him try every single gun in the armory and every single shot had gone right to his cock. Q had added his palm print to the authorized users. Spencer had heard about an afternoon lecture from a visiting physics professor from Taiwan. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity so Aaron had told him to jump on it. Aaron had called James to see about trying out that sniper rifle and it had become a whole big thing. It was the first and only time that they were going to be separated from each other. Tomorrow was the dinner with James and Q and then the day after they were flying home. 

"Q was worried about him for a while after Prentiss returned to the team. He never told me Spencer's name. Just called him a friend from the States. It was before we started to circle around each other."

"Spencer mentioned that someone would be coming by in the next month to install a new system. A little less passive."

"Yes I'll be escorting someone to do it. One of the Minions. I can't make heads or tails of it, but I'm to make sure it works right. They are also going to be upgrading the cameras in the entire building and the hardware in the security office."

"Why do you call him Q?"

"That's who is to me. He's a beautiful young man who deserves someone who can love him for who he is and he's chosen to be Q. Walmond is a...facade. The boy who went away to college early. Who would rather talk to a computer than a person. Q is a fiercely loyal man who has killed to protect England. Who steps up to other agents who are literally twice his size, and yells them into next week because they don't bring back his equipment. Who brings Mombi and Ozma to work, so that they can catch mice in the tunnels. Walmond disappeared a long time ago and all that is left is Q. He still goes by Walmond to those who are not MI6. Like Spencer and yourself."

"Should I call him Q?" Aaron asked as the Aston Martin stopped in front of the lovely house that they were staying in. It hadn't taken long to figure out that it was a rarely used home. Looked like it was used for weekend getaways. It was much too far away from MI6 for Q and Bond to stay at long term, but Spencer figured that it was Q's childhood house. 

"That's up to you." James put the Martin out of gear and smiled. "Here you are."

"Thank you for today. That was interesting."

"There is a reason that the range was empty, Hotch. Think on it." 

Aaron opened the door and thanked James again before he closed the door once he got out. The house they were staying in was lovely. Aaron had never thanked Q for it outside of the initial time. Staying in a hotel, even one in London would have been too reminiscent of work so staying in the house was nice. 

The walk up to the house was fast as Aaron wanted to see Spencer. It was the longest they had been apart in nearly two months other than their solo outings with Jack. Even at work they weren't apart for long. Using the key, Aaron slipped inside, shutting and locking the door before he slipped into the living room. Spencer wasn't there. Moving to the kitchen next, Aaron found it empty as well. He frowned and moved up towards the small library. He got a little worried when he found it empty also. There was only one place left really, and it was the bedroom. He hadn't thought that Spence would be in there alone. 

Most of their later nights and all their mornings were spent in the bedroom. They only left to eat a quick breakfast after waking, and then back in they went until lunch. It wasn't all sex, just most of it. Sometimes they just talked. Aaron opened up about his childhood, things that he'd never felt like he wanted to share with Haley. He'd felt that being less in her eyes would make her think less of him, but with Spencer it wasn't like that at all. Instead, showing weakness, and letting his husband see him for who he was, was freeing in a way that he'd never known that it could be. 

"Spencer?" Aaron called out as he opened the bedroom door. The bedroom light was off, but it was a sunny day outside, and the light from the windows was more than enough for him to see his husband. Spencer was sitting on the edge of the bed, legs spread and leaning back onto his elbows. He was also gloriously naked with his cock jutting up, hard. 

"Hello, Love," Spencer said, but he didn't move from the bed, instead his eyes just tracked up and down Aaron's suit clad body. It wasn't the original one that had been made for Aaron, but it was another bespoke one, just a lot cheaper. "There is a lot that I can blame you for and I found another one today."

"Yes?" Aaron asked as he started to carefully strip his suit off. 

"I think that it's called a gun kink." Spencer moved then, gracefully rising from the bed and moving towards Aaron. Instead of leaning in for a kiss, Spencer dropped to his knees and went right for Aaron's hard cock, still trapped in his pants and underwear. He mouthed up and down the length of it. Aaron grabbed the back of his head to steady himself. "Q sent me the footage."

"Oh, fuck." Aaron looked down at him and the look on Spencer's face was exactly as it was back when Aaron had been helping him to pass his firearms exam. Aaron remembered that day, pressed to Spencer's back as he tried to help with his stance. Aaron tangled his fingers into Spencer's hair. It was the perfect length now. "Take me out."

Spencer reached up and started to work his belt open. He never took his eyes off of Aaron as he did it. It was erotic as hell. Spencer and sex was slow to mesh. New things were slow to introduce. Spencer knew of sexual acts, it was hard not to know all of them in their line of work, but thinking of them in a sexualy arousing manner was a different story. The admission of the gun kink, and Aaron being as dominant as he was were new. He wondered if Spencer wanted to explore any of that more. Cool air wrapped around his cock as he pulled from his pants. Spencer had only done what he'd asked. 

"Suck me," Aaron whispered. Spencer took him in his mouth, all the way in. Aaron didn't use his grip on Spencer's hair for anything other than having something to hold. Blow jobs were something that Spencer was good at. Something that Spencer liked to do when Aaron was horny and he wasn't, and he didn't feel like sex at all. He didn't want to come in Spencer's mouth though, no he wanted to be inside of him when he went off. "From the second that James handed me that sniper rifle and had me try it, I've been horny. I want you."

Aaron held Spencer right where he was as he pulled his cock free, he was much too close to orgasm. Spencer tried to dive right back in but Aaron's hand in his hair stopped him. "No."

"Aaron," Spencer whined. He turned his doe eyes on Aaron, pouting with his his puffy lips. He looked debauched and it was only Aaron's want to be inside of his ass that stopped him from giving in. 

"Our first case back, you can blow me in the bathroom on the jet."

"Okay," Spencer said but his lips were still pouting. 

"What were you imagining when you were watching me fire gun after gun?" Aaron asked. 

"Just me and you, in the range at Quantico. It's just like that time before Dowd where you were helping me fire better, except when you step up to help me with my stance, you press your cock into me and tell me that you never miss your mark. As I line up my shots, your hands work my pants open and take my half hard cock into your hand. It takes all of my concentration to even get a shot lined up on the target much less where I need to make it, but you don't say anything. You jerk me off slowly as I take shot after shot, but on the last bullet in the clip you lean your head closer to me and whisper in my ear. You tell me that if I can get a headshot in you'll go down on me after you get what you want."

"And what do I want?" Aaron asked as he tugged on his husband's hair to pull him up so he could kiss him. He walked the younger man backwards towards the bed and as soon as he stopped, Aaron shoved him down onto it. Spencer crawled backwards and settled onto the bed, knees bent and legs splayed open. Aaron stripped himself quickly as he kept his eyes on Spencer.

"Me on my knees. You have a sniper gun laid out and I have until you fire the last cartridge in the magazine to get you to come. If I don't, I don't get to come at all." Spencer paused in his speaking as Aaron slipped between his legs on the bed. He grabbed the lube and slicked up his cock. Spencer's eyes slid closed as Aaron pressed inside of him, sure and quick. 

"Do you?"

"Yes. I get you to come between shots eight and nine. I stay on my knees though and clean your cock as you finish your shots and take apart the rifle. I don't move until you tell me to. My cock is hard and leaking. Fuck. Aaron, please." Spencer grabbed Aaron's upper arms as Aaron fucked him hard and fast. 

"Finish."

"You lift me up onto the counter. The smell of gun oil and powder is all around, especially on the hand you wrap around my chin to hold my head in place while you fuck my mouth with your tongue. You use your other hand to get me off. I come all over your hand and you make me clean it off. No evidence at all." 

"I know a guy who has a gun range. I'm going to make that a reality." Aaron leaned down, lifting on Spencer's legs to wrap them around his waist. Spencer's lips found his own and his arms slipped to wrap around his back. 

"I love you," Spencer whispered when Aaron pulled back to breathe. He locked his eyes with Aaron. "I love you with my entire heart, body, soul, and mind." 

Aaron gasped and came, pushing inside of his husband as far as he could. He collapsed down on top of Spencer, unable to speak from the force of his orgasm. He breathed in and out, trying to speak. Finally, he was able to. "I love you with everything that I am."

Spencer started to rock his hips just enough to get himself off using Aaron's stomach. 

"So roleplay is a yes," Aaron said as he rolled to his side, pulling Spencer with him. 

"The next time you handle a sniper rifle around me, I'm going to get so hard. I didn't..." Spencer pursed his lips. Aaron waited. He was used to Spencer's thinking silences. "I know that sexuality is fluid. I just..." Spencer pushed Aaron onto his back and kind of settled on top of him. His face buried in Aaron's neck. "I think Rossi was right."

"What?"

"About my sexuality. I can think about scenarios all day and nothing, but add you into the mix and I'm aroused. I'm glad that I didn't have any of this in my mind before we started something."

Aaron laughed a little and lifted a hand up to cup the back of Spencer's head, tilting it up to where he could kiss him. "I think that Dave used the term Hotchsexual. I think I like you being Hotchsexual."

"Aaron," Spencer said as he tried to pull away. Aaron grabbed his hands and rolled them over. He pinned the genius's hands to the bed above his head. Spencer's eyes widened as Aaron settled on him. Their sex life was pretty vanilla but Aaron figured that it might not be all the time after their honeymoon. Spencer's want of sex was going up, and his ability to be talked into new things was growing. 

"You know me and knowing that you only react to me." Aaron lowered himself down to kiss his husband. "That you will only ever react to me. That you will only feel sexual attraction to me. That you are mine."

"Always yours," Spencer panted as Aaron leaned down to take his mouth again. Aaron wasn't sure if he could get it up again but he knew that he could get Spencer off at least one more time. He really hoped that Q was going to have the house professionally cleaned after they left. Aaron shifted to hold down both of Spencer's hands with one of his and used his other to grip Spencer's chin. Claiming his mouth with a searing kiss. 

"Forever."  
**The End**


End file.
